


Chimera

by Indigo (safarikalamari)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Ambiguity, Character Study, Currently Updating, Emotions, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/Indigo
Summary: What might have been, what perhaps never was





	1. Chapter 1

Mike knew Scott was a fire hazard the moment he laid eyes on him. 

Every inch of his body told him to run, only for him to step closer, to lay himself out to Scott as he had never done with anyone else. 

Scott, brash, charismatic Scott took him by the hand, dragging him into one adventure after another. If this was supposed to be dangerous, Mike was starting to forget that. 

He knew the kisses meant nothing, the nights of uninterrupted pleasure were just to satiate Scott, but he pretended he could sense more. Scott had a barrier that Mike pushed and prodded just enough to see the humanity that Scott tried so hard to hide. 

Scott’s laugh wasn’t evil, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled was the most beautiful thing to bless the Portland streets. Sometimes, when it was just them, Scott would hold Mike close, whisper sweet nothings in his ear until Mike could only see Scott.

Even with Scott’s disappearances, Mike knew he’d come back eventually. He liked to think that it was for him and him alone that Scott would traverse the night scene as if he had never left.

So when Scott kisses him roughly, when Mike’s back slams against a wall, he lets Scott have his way. It gives Mike a sense of purpose no matter how much the other guys scoff and spread rumors about him. After all, with Scott grinning something terrible, pinning Mike’s wrists next to his head, Mike can only smirk back because Scott has chosen him.

For a moment, Mike thinks he should’ve run when he had the chance, to save himself before it was too late.

Of course, Mike never was one to follow the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mainly just a place to post short SHORT stories; but i hope you enjoy anyway ^^
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Mike doesn’t know how he got here. 

The last few years are a blur, wandering the barren scenery of Idaho to memorizing strangers’ beds in Portland. He wouldn’t call it a life, yet he can’t find any other word to call his so called existence. 

Then, there’s Scott. 

The moment he laid eyes on him, Mike knew he had found a certainty. From Scott’s recklessness to his untamed soul, there would never again be at time where Mike would be sure of what he felt. How he felt. 

He swims through his confusion, lays faith in his impulses. After all, it’s not as if Scott would offer him any less. They share chaste kisses, Mike’s eyes roll back when Scott’s hand wraps around his neck, and when he wakes, Scott is there. 

Most of the time. 

But, Mike doesn’t complain. After all, he’s found something to believe in, worth living for, even with all the doubts that claw at his heart. It gives him more than his narcolepsy, an unreliable mother, and a shell of a brother. 

Scott is freedom and Mike draws him in with every breath, grasping at the smoke. He’s sure one day Scott will be gone, but for now, he’s been granted this haze. 

For now, he’s Mike Waters, Scott Favor’s best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Italy

It’s the third night in a row and Mike can hardly stand it. 

The two lovers forget about Mike’s closeness, that he can hear every breath and moan as they pleasure each other into oblivion. 

It’s disgusting, heartbreaking, and a trick all rolled into one. The universe has been against Mike since his birth, making him wonder what awful things he had done in his past life to deserve this. He can tell when Scott is close, his moans always stutter, and Mike rolls his eyes at Carmella’s soft pants. 

She’s a sweet girl, but she’s done nothing to deserve Scott. Mike knows he’s far from deserving, but at the very least, he has three years in his pocket. 

The bed springs are white noise in Mike’s ears and he blinks away his intruding thoughts. Then again, if he caves in to what he’s feeling, he’ll black out for the rest of the night. It’s not such a bad promise and he sighs as he reaches into his underwear. 

His cock is half-hard already and it doesn’t take long for Mike to start his methodical pumps. He imagines it’s him riding Scott or maybe he’s the one doing the fucking. It’s rare for him to be a top, but with Scott, Mike knows he would be anything. He focuses on Scott’s moans, feels the burning of his touch on his skin. 

They’ve done plenty of jobs together, clients who enjoyed watching just the two of them. There’s the rough nails digging into his hips, the bites on his neck and chest, Scott’s whispers to keep him awake. 

Mike holds back his own noises, pleasuring himself in time with Scott and Carmella. It’s dirty, but Mike has never had it any other way. When he hears the hitch in Scott’s breath, Mike grips onto the bedsheet with one hand while the other works furiously at his cock. 

He wants to come with Scott, wants Scott to hear his moan. Mike’s hips lift off the bed, his eyes rolling back with Scott’s loud groan signaling his release and Mike spills all over his hand, his moan matching Carmella’s cry. The darkness is almost blinding, but there’s no fight, only acceptance. 

Waking to the sound of a rooster’s crow, Mike creeps out of the room and cleans himself before heading out to the fields. He sits on the fence, staring at the sheep that graze, his mind in a haze. 

All he wishes is for Scott to treat Carmella right. It’s the least she deserves after all she’s done for them. As much as he wants to hate her, Mike can’t bring himself to do it. Just like his mother and everyone that’s come into his life. Mike can hold his contempt only so much before he somehow he finds his reasons to let them be.

He’s had Scott for more than most, he can be without him for just a few more nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh i kinda forgot that mike is like only a few feet away from them, but i guess it makes this blurb that much more... ??????


	4. Chapter 4

Mike could say he doesn’t enjoy this. 

The times when Scott nabs him off the streets into the luxury that still shakes Mike to his core, the times where it’s just them. 

Scott’s bed is huge, too big for the room it’s tucked in, but they use every inch of it. Mike is flipped around so much, his head spins and he struggles to find his balance. The light from a lone lamp baths Scott in an ethereal light and Mike likes to pretend Scott is an angel. 

So maybe angels don’t fuck their best friends into a mattress, but this is Mike’s world. 

He’s turned onto his back, hardly given any time to adjust as Scott pushes into him again. Mike screws his eyes shut, hands grasping at the sheets and he thinks he hears Scott laugh. Mike doesn’t find it such a bad price to pay if this is how he gets to witness Scott’s happiness. 

A hand wraps around his neck and Mike takes a huge gulp of air, eyes rolling back as Scott squeezes. There is a new high as Mike floats above himself, Scott pounding into him as if he’s nothing more than something lifeless. 

He could say he hates this. 

But he doesn’t. 

They finish together, groans filling the humid night air and Mike’s eyes flutter open. The tiredness lingers at the edges but keeps itself at bay just enough so Mike can see Scott. 

He knows Scott doesn’t care, so Mike ignores how Scott stares at him. Ignores the hand that almost caresses his face, almost holds him close. 

The bed shifts and Scott is off to the bathroom, the door closing firmly behind him before the sound of a shower sends its message clear to Mike. Mike sits up, staring down at the mess of a bed and body he inhabits. 

Most days, he’d allow himself to sleep in the comfort of Scott’s home, but he doesn’t want to wait around. He wipes off his body before throwing on the same rough clothes and as he passes by a desk, he spots a few crisps bills laid out.

With a nod, Mike helps himself to a few, shoving them into his pocket. 

Scott won’t miss them.

**Author's Note:**

> mainly just a place to post short SHORT stories; but i hope you enjoy anyway ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
